The History of Leon
by 1989 sonic
Summary: this is my First story and its on my Leon I put up a Bio go too http:s15. Site ok I puy one on is site in time plz R
1. evil to good

P:1

The History of Leon

Leon was born and raised in the desert in Egypt. In his youth he joined a gang of brigands called the Black Snakes who loved to attack towns , steal what was worth taking and then set fire to what was left.  
One day when they were attacking a small village to the south of Cairo he saw a mother and daughter cowering in fear next to the corpses of their family.Leon had a sudden feeling which at first he couldn't identify.One of the gang told him to torch the house but he realised that he had fallen into the way of evil.Leon said to him "NO"…."You know what we do to traitors" said his colleague and slashed Leon in the face before he could react.  
Leon recovered quickly and drew his dagger and stabbed his attacker in the neck after a brief fight, killing him instantly.  
Unfortunately Leon's betrayal was seen by the leader of the gang, Brock.  
Leon had to think quickly….he grabbed a flaming torch on the wall next to him and threw it towards Leon who was standing next to a diesel truck which immediately caught fire and exploded taking out half the village but also Brock and all the gang members.  
A few days later Leon was walking down the street in Cairo when a TV image caught his eye….CNN was showing a blue version of himself taking on a monster called Chaos in a town called Station Square.  
"Wow that's a cool hedgehog….I wanna meet that guy….he's got some great moves I'd love to learn"  
He carried on watching the news channel and saw a fox called Tails battling with some evil looking guy called Doctor Robotnik .  
The news reader was saying "These pictures were recorded earlier in Station Square where a failed rocket attack by the evil Dr Robotnik was thwarted by heroic action from our young hero Tails"


	2. A new start

P:2

Five months has passed since I first saw Sonic and I've managed to learn all his moves" Then he heard a huge explosion . Leon shouted "That's from the pyramids ." He ran towards the pyramids and he saw robots working on them. Then he said to him self "What have they done to this place?" Then he saw a man in a flying machine and said to himself "That's Rototnik". Dr.Rototnik was looking at the pyramids "My new base will be a great hiding place"  
Leon attacked one of the Robots with a Spin Attack Dr Robotnik looked to see what was going on "What !Is that you Sonic?" Leon looked at Robotnik "NO! My name is Leon" "Back down Leon, whoever you are or I will crush you"  
"In your dreams Eggman" Leon replied, maybe a bit too cockily.  
"You are just as irritating as that blue hedgehog….Kill him Robots"  
Five of the worker robots attacked Leon, but he was too quick for them. He jumped on top of the first one and as the second robot fired a laser at him he spun the first robot in the path of the laser .Leon then used a Sonic spin attack taking out two more robots before they could lock onto him. Leon then ran towards a crane and started climbing it. The remaining two robots followed in hot pursuit. When Leon reached the top he carried on along the arm of the crane then abseiled down the cable back to the ground. When he hit the ground he spotted a control panel for the crane and just as the robots were about to slide down the cable he put it to rotate at full speed causing the robots to fly off the crane and hit the ground, exploding on impact.  
Leon then turned his attention to Robotnik but he was nowhere to be seen. As Leon searched the area a huge robotic snake erupted from the ground. "What the hell is that?" Then he heard Robotnik laughing "HA HA HA HA Meet my new Egg Viper. HA HA HA"


	3. The Egg Viper Attack

sorry for not upsateing a lot it because of work and others. Knuckles is going to be in the next one. I don't going to say how he is in it but you see

P:3

The Egg Viper Attack

Leon jumped on the head of the Egg Viper which then dived back into the ground. Just before it hit the ground Leon managed jump clear. He frantically scoured the desert waiting to see where the viper would appear next. Suddenly he felt a rumbling coming from underground and then the ground beneath his feet started to give way. He jumped to one side just as the viper's head emerged and before he could get any further the snake spat a green toxic acid at Leon hitting him on the left arm. He immediately lost all feeling in the arm but his only thought was to get away from the Viper before it attacked again. As he started to run the tail came through the air towards him and wrapped itself around him, picking him up and throwing him away from the pyramids. He flew through the air for what seemed like a long time, hitting the ground and passing out on impact. When he came round there was no-one around and it was getting dark. All he was aware of was a searing pain in his left arm. He started to make his way back to the pyramids where he came across the wreckage of the robot he had destroyed earlier. He picked up the left arm of the robot and made his back to town. On the way back he remembered something he'd seen on the TV news saying that a professor at the university was making breakthroughs in robotics. He made his way to the university where he found Professor Kent working late in his lab. As Leon approached him he started to lose consciousness with the pain.The professor turned round and all Leon could say was "Robotnik…." before he passed out. When he came round he was in a bed hooked up to some apparatus. His left arm felt strange and when he looked down he couldn't believe his eyes…. His arm had been replaced with the robot arm. Professor Kent turned round " Ah you're awake. How does your new arm feel?" Professor Kent looked like you expect a scientist to look like…white beard, bow tie, small round reading glasses perched on the end of his nose and a long white lab coat.  
Before Leon could say anything Professor Kent said "You must be wondering what I did with your arm. When I saw your arm I saw immediately that it had been bitten by something extremely venomous and it was too late to save it, so I had to amputate it immediately before the venom spread to the rest of your body. The robotic arm that you brought with you I managed to use, with some minor modifications, to replace the lost limb"  
Leon, who was still in shock, managed to say "Why did you help me"  
"That's easy" replied Professor Kent. "Let me start from the beginning. When I was doing some research in the desert I came across what I later learned was a Chaos Emerald. When I took it back to the lab and carried out some tests I realised that the emerald contained unbelievable power. It appeared to me that the energy contained within the emerald was equivalent to a nuclear power station, potentially enough to provide the energy to run a large city, and without any harmful side effects such as pollution.  
Of course, a discovery like this was impossible to keep quiet and unfortunately Robotnik found out. Before I had time to make the appropriate security arrangements the lab was raided by the Eggman and some of his most trusted robots who made off with the emerald. So you can understand that when I heard you utter the word 'Robotnik' before passing out I knew I had to do my best to help you"  
Leon was speechless. All he could do was utter "Thankyou"  
Over the next five weeks Leon gradually returned to full fitness after his ordeal. As he got used to his new arm he realised that he now possessed extraordinary strengh and power which combined with the Sonic moves he had learned made him think he may now be a match for Robotnik. 


End file.
